


Week Long Drabble event

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blaster Slim, Blood, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drunk Humans, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fontcest, Fucked Stupid, Humans are mean, Leather, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Natural Causes, Over stimulation, PTSD, Paranoia, Past Starvation, Poke'sans au, Rough Sex, Self-Flagellation, Self-Harm, Size Difference, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Violence, Weed, cross dressing, hints of cannibalism, my version of Poke'sans au, pain to atone, papcest - Freeform, past pet death, research!, sancest, self deprecation, shiny lust poke'sans, skele preg, slight pain play, supportive mate, underswap gaster wants to be a poke'sans proffessor, wedding proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 15,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: This is a thank you event I threw this past week for everyone that follows and helps me on tumblr and twitter.Each chapter title will have the pairing and genre/warning if explicit!Tags are still under construction while I go drabble to drabble!





	1. Edgeberry, fluff/flirting

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! each is between 150-500 words!

“What do you think of this one Edge?” Blue stepped out of the fitting room with a flourish. The little swap skeleton had on a cute pastel pink poodle skirt that ended right above his knee with a soft, satin, white button up shirt. The entire outfit fitted the happy skeleton’s magic ecto body perfectly and reminded Edge of that movie he had salvaged from the dumps in his youth. A young human man with slicked back hair and a fancy car with a blond, shy human girl that had sang so prettily.  
  
The store they were in was new and advertised that they had all the most popular styles through the ages. Edge had no idea what clothes humans liked to wear so long ago or whether or not the outfit really was popular to begin with. All he cared about was how lovely his little mate looked with his wide smile and hopeful eyes.  
It wasn’t the first outfit of the day and Edge secretly hoped it wasn’t the last either.   
  
“Exquisite Blue. You Look Utterly Ravishing” Edge spoke firmly with the surety of someone stating a Gospel fact. His face dead serious, eyes sharp, but fanged mouth stretched in a gentle smile with just a hint of mischief at the corners. One reserved only for Blue and the reaction Edge knew was sure to come.  
  
Blue’s face lit up brilliantly. As self assured he might seem, the little skeleton had no defense whatsoever against a genuine compliment.   
“Y-ou say that every time!” Blue shouted with a stomp. His chest bouncing once from the movement drawing Edge’s gaze.  
  
With a lascivious grin, Edge rested his chin on his fist and murmured coyly, “Perhaps I should use different words? Gorgeous? Breathtaking maybe?” to which Blue huffed and marched back into the dressing room but not before Edge caught the pleased smile on round cheeks or the happy “mweh heh hehs” from the other side of the curtain.


	2. swapfellcest: fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim is clingier then an octopus!

Black stirred the pot slowly before scooping a small spoon full of the gumbo up with a ladle to taste. It was a new recipe he had seen on the food network.  
Life on the surface had been wonderful. Stable jobs, a new home, no killing or fighting…well mostly. Some humans obviously had no idea who they were messing with but most of the population had accepted monsters with open arms. 

It had taken the brothers some time to become accustomed to their new life style and the sensory overload that was life under the sun. Their conflicting schedules often leaving one home alone to occupy themselves or both passed out asleep where ever they happened to land.  Usually when Black was home alone and Slim was out, he liked to occupy himself with organizing the house and listening to his new favorite channel.  
Not many knew that Black loved to cook. The more complicated and challenging the recipe the better. He even had a new role model, a certain British chef that allowed no idiocy and wasn’t afraid to smash some pots or raise his voice.  
  
Black wasn’t sure exactly what Slim did when he was home alone but Black knew exactly what Slim did when they were home together.   
Bringing the ladle up to his shoulder, Black asked out loud, “What do you think? More pepper?”  
  
Pressed against his back was Slim. The Papyrus was cuddled up against Black purring like a cat, nuzzling any part he could reach. Slim would become a skeleton sized leech and attach himself to Black. The taller sibling actually carrying the shorter around like a rag doll all over the kitchen. Black hadn’t felt solid ground in hours.  
  
Slim sipped noisily a moment before smacking non existent lips with a pleased hum and another purring cuddle.  
  
Well then.  
  
 No complaints at least, not that he really expected Slim to complain in the first place. His brother, the lovable mutt, had stomached Black’s “attempts” at cooking for years before Black learned how to cook better. He could of been fed his own sweaty socks and called it gourmet cuisine.  
It was the subtle clues that Black had learned to read. The fact that the ladle was not only empty but appeared to have been licked clean to the almost inaudible groan of satisfaction at the first sip and the nearly imperceptible tightening of the arms around his middle accompanied by purrs racking up into body rattling vibrations.   
  
“Come on you big baby, carry me to the bowls so I can serve us and we can watch whatever you want”


	3. HoneyMapleGlaze: explicit

“Slow down Sugar, you’re trying drag this out not win a race” purred Slim from his vantage point casually leaning against the headboard of the bed. Slim tugged gently at the leash wrapped in one of his hands as reprimand, tugging Sugar a bit forward from the force.   
  
When his best friend, Stretch, and his boyfriend, Sugar, approached them for a favor Slim didn’t expect this.   
The two date-mates had wanted to try some dom/sub play and after reading up on it felt that it was much safer to have a “guiding hand” in their endeavors. Who better than Slim? The Mutt, the Mongrel, the beast in the sheets only just barely controlled by his Sans? Not to mention the scarred Papyrus wasn’t shy in stating the fact that he was more than ready and available to show them a ‘good time’. 

  
Which lead them to their current session. Stretch was tied down, spread eagle, on the bed while gagged and blindfolded. Completely at the mercy of his “Dom” and their guide. Who would’ve known that sweet little Sugar was actually not the meek little submissive he portrayed outside of the room?  
The thin Papyrus was wearing a tight leather corset that cupped his breast to show them off, and the little jewel piercings adorning them, with crotch-less lace underwear and stockings up his thighs. Specially ordered and tailored to his body down to his every curve. The white coloring, complementing Sugar’s pastel magic. It almost looked like a wedding dress on Sugar except for the fact that Sugar definitely wasn’t a virgin considering he was sitting down to the root on Stretch’s ring restrained cock.   
  
Slim had been just fine sitting back and watching the show only stepping in verbally or physically, how could he resist tweaking a nipple here or twirling a engorged cum slicked nub just to hear their dual moans of satisfaction, but Sugar needed to learn just a bit more patience.  
The end would be so much more when it was prolonged.  
  
That was the point of edging after all and what’s a session without a little pain in your pleasure?  
  
“Sorry ny-nyeh Slim” Sugar blushed prettily at losing his composure. Slowing his almost frantic riding into a slow grind despite Stretch’s muffled groan of dismay, even pulling off momentarily when the captive skeleton’s hips jittered desperately seeking pleasure.   
  
Slim gave a wink and a grin before reaching behind him to snag a small crop laid out by them on the nightstand. “Let’s start from the top then”


	4. My poke'sans au: suggestive in the background

“This is Dr. Aster observing Poke’sans group X of the Lust variety. This group shows all the usual signs of typical Lust Sans. They are physically affectionate and highly close knit. Occasionally they will lure an unsuspecting trainer or fellow Poke’sans into their den for what sounds like loud but enjoyable mating.” Dr.Aster paused a moment to push up his glasses and continued murmuring into his tape recorder.  
 “There is one anomaly in this group however. An oddly colored Lust Sans. Instead of their usual shades of violet and lavender, this Lust Sans is shades of mint and blue. Alongside its physical differences, the Lust Sans shows no interest whatsoever in mating of any kind. In fact on the occasion where he is touched by one of the ‘guest’ the group rally at his side and throw the ‘guest’ out of the den-”  
  
Bushes by his hiding place rustled ominously making the Doctor pause. Had they found him? He doubted they would harm him, this type being mostly pacifist, but if they did find out he was observing more likely than not the group would move. Meaning he wouldn’t be able to complete his research on this rare species and the even rarer, oddly colored Poke’sans.   
This research paper was key in understanding how these variations appeared. Could they happen in any type of Poke’sans? Were their special circumstances that brought them to be?  
  
He didn’t spend weeks here, crouched in the dirt, eating cold protein bars, pit take it, sitting in last night’s rain storm until he was drenched to the bone to lose his progress now!  
  
Dr. Aster held his breath, praying, hoping that he wasn’t found but alas a small round skull emerged from the bushes and gave him a deadpan glare. It was the oddly colored Lust Sans! The Doctor felt all his hopes shatter at this. They would leave and he would never be able to turn in incomplete research! Now he would never be able to join the ranks of the exalted Poke’sans Professors like Prof. Gaster and Prof. Wings-  
  
“Idiot. S’cold, get in” The Lust Sans barely a fourth of his height, snatched Aster’s and dragged him bodily into the den where blankets had been laid out by a fire. Aster could only stare open mouth while the tiny, oddly colored Lust Sans peeped loudly in the unknown language of Poke’sans and seemed to …order…the others around.   
  
This was amazing! He was allowed in only for a few hours but learned more than he ever did before. Usually a oddly colored Poke’sans was left behind or impossible to find in the wild but this one seemed to be the leader or perhaps like a mother? He helped all over the cave and even doted on Aster. Making sure he drank the soup they had given him and stayed by the fire to warm up. The little Poke’sans seemed to glow with love.  
  
When he left it was even with a small parcel of food for the road but when he looked back? They were gone and the den empty.  
  
When he got home, the Doctor gathered his fellow scholars and told them all he learned of this new variation. Dubbing them “Shiny” at the memory of the mint colored Lust Sans.


	5. spicyhoney: angst

It took a moment for the tap water to start running warm enough for Stretch to slide the bowl in to fill. By him was a small but deceptively heavy first aid kit that had unfortunately been brought out of storage again. Stretch saw too much of the damn thing under ground and hated that now even on the surface he had to bring it out.  
  
Stretch felt like throwing the damn thing out the window while screaming at the top of his lungs in anger but knew it wouldn’t help in the circumstance. Right now he needed to breath deep and stay calm. His husband needed him.  
  
Edge had gotten hurt, again. Which again it hadn’t been the fell skeletons fault. It seemed like every douche bag and their mother came out of the woodwork to harass his husband on a daily basis.   
Today was Saturday meaning the farmer’s market was open and Edge being the perfectionist he was, would only buy the freshest ingredients. But everyone came to the market and it wasn’t hard to miss Edge in the crowd. Monsters were already taller than most humans and something about skeletons just seemed to scare humans in a primal way. The couple had lived in the small town by Ebott for years already and most of the locals knew them but there was always an outlier.   
Some he or she visiting family or coming to the town like it was a zoo exhibit.  
  
This time it was a young couple, drunk before midday, with no manners to speak of. The woman had grabbed on to Edge and started to pose for her phone camera like he was some inanimate prop. When Edge had pulled away and asked her to “kindly leave him the fuck alone” the waste of space she called a boyfriend had come to her “rescue”. Edge had dodged quite easily the drunk’s attempts at punching but hadn’t expected the woman to grab a nearby sign post and crack him on the back of the head with it.  
  
By than Police had arrived and taken the drunk couple in for a slew of charges including attacking a police officer, even if Edge wasn’t in uniform. They had offered to take Edge to the hospital to get the sluggishly bleeding wound looked at but human medicine wouldn’t have helped him much.  
It was Stretch that came and picked up Edge from the market and brought him home and now it would be Stretch again that would patch him up. Another unnecessary scar. Why couldn’t they just have peace? Why can’t people just leave them alone? Why can’t they just-  
  
“The sink’s about to overflow”  
  
Stretch startled nearly knocking the bowl over in his scramble to turn off the water. He looked behind him to find Edge leaning against the threshold of the bathroom. He looked concerned and tired. Stretch opened his mouth to apologize but clicked it shut when Edge stepped forward to cup his cheek softly.   
  
“Things will get better. Stay calm beloved”  
  
Of course Edge knew what he was thinking. Stretch gave a small, sad but hopeful smile and entwined their fingers, kissing scarred knuckles.   
  
  
“Alright Edge lord let’s go get you patched up.”


	6. stonerbros- mutual pining

“…and I said ‘no’ you know, like a liar”  
  
The two occupants on the couch snorted and shared a small laugh. It was “date night” for them meaning, good food and bad laughs. Sans had told Stretch of this new comedian he found called John Mulaney and they were hooked. The guy was sarcastic and borderline cynical matching their own sense of humor perfectly.  
  
No matter what, the two friends would come together and watch some crappy shows before short cutting their way upstairs for a little fun. Which Stretch wasn’t complaining, like at all, but he wanted more.   
Every time Sans left, Stretch felt…empty. He hated being in his cold bed or watching TV on the couch without the smaller body draped over him like a blanket. But when they ‘evolved’ their relationship, if you could call it that, from friends to friends with benefits, Sans had made it clear he wasn’t looking for anything serious and at the time Stretch had agreed.   
Until Stretch realized that he had stopped his playful flirting or his casual one night stands with the some other ‘friends’. It took Red yelling at him to grow a pair and put a ring on it that Stretch realized his feelings.  
  
He loved Sans.   
  
Enough that he wanted the whole package. Marriage, living together even maybe one day the pitter pattering of tiny feet around the house? Cute baby bones with Sans’s chubby cheeks but his lanky form?  
Every night in his lonely cold bed Stretch dreamt of their possible lives.  
  
“There you go again. G for your thoughts?” Sans voice snapped Stretch from his stupor. Blinking he looked down at the love of his life. The comedy special had ended some time ago without Stretch realizing and Sans had been staring at him for who knows how long.  
  
With a sigh, Stretch wrapped his arms around the other’s slim waist and turned over to cuddle Sans against the back of the couch. Locking eyes, Stretch made his decision. He couldn’t spend another day pining and hoping, dreaming and wondering.   
  
“Sans would you marry me?”   
  
“Stretch would you marry me?”  
  
They stared at each other in surprise a moment before howling in laughter ignoring the tears that were slowly starting to bead at the corner of their eyes. 


	7. cherryberry- skelepreg/ citrus flavored

“…and that’s Sagittarius over there. Oh and Gemini, they’re twins too” Blue’s eyes followed where Red’s finger was drawing out the lines in the air to connect the stars. They were on their favorite floating “island” in outertale. It was a bit far off, hard to see and where Red had asked Blue to be his mate.  
  
Even now over a year later this was their favorite spot. They would come and enjoy some home cooking, perhaps make love if the mood struck them, before cuddling together where Red would show him every star and constellation along with the story behind it. Though to be truthful, Red wasn’t exactly telling Blue the stories.  
Blue could recite it word for word after hearing each one so many times but loved to listen to Red’s deep growling voice liberally sprinkled with awe and happiness or like it was now, slightly breathless and rough from overuse.   
  
They might have been just a bit too enthusiastic today. Then again it wasn’t every day they got the news that not only was Blue pregnant but they were expecting twins. Both of the little purple SOULs shining bright inside Blue’s ecto tummy.  
  
Blue had hid the news at first. Not out of fear or any nonsense like that but he wanted to share it in a special way. He had gotten together some of his trusted friends, and Stretch of course, to make this day perfect.   
Red had thought it was just another date at their special spot except something had changed. Some of the decorational ‘stars’, pretty much lights the outer monsters had installed since space was horrifyingly dark, had been assembled to spell out very clearly:  
  
“Surprise you’re a daddy x2!”  
  
Along with Blue holding up his shirt to show off the soulings. Red had looked like a deer caught in headlights before breaking out into loud, tearful laughs and swinging Blue up in his arms to kiss senseless. Which lead to quite a bit more and their friends beating a hasty retreat.  
  
Now they laid snuggled up together with Red’s head pressed against Blue’s still flat tummy. Blue couldn’t ask for a better mate and his unborn children would have the best father.


	8. Stonerbros: skelepreg, funny

There it was, just floating along happy as can be. Stretch stared at the tiny green soul merrily twinkling back at him from Stretch’s lower pelvis. He and Sans hadn’t been planning on a having any baby bones yet but apparently, life found a way to quote one of his favorite movies.   
  
Truthfully, Stretch was actually kind of excited. He loved raising Blue despite how hard it was at times and knew for a fact that Sans loved raising Papyrus. But now they had not only a good stable home and income but they had help this time around.   
One of Stretch’s favorite memories was rocking Blue to sleep every night after telling him a story or singing some mindless little tune. Tiny, so tiny, fingers holding on to his thumb with all their strength not wanting to let go even when sound asleep.   
  
The thought of a baby he and Sans made together, looking up at him with eyes filled of pure, unmeasurable love, quickened Stretch’s SOUL beat and made him laugh when the little soul glowed brighter sensing their carrier’s emotions.  
Their future baby was already showing their happy personality before they had even been born.   
  
And tonight Stretch was going to tell Sans in only the way they could.  
  
He places the prop in the oven and settled in the couch to wait. Sans would be home soon any moment now. For being “lazy” Sans was actually very punctual and liked to keep a schedule.   
  
Which Stretch wasn’t waiting long before he felt the displacement of air right next to him before the slightly smaller form of his lover popped up and landed on the couch cushions with a thump and a bounce.  
  
“Welcome home Sansy” Stretch tried to keep his voice neutral despite the excitement rushing through his veins. “Dinner’s in the oven if you’re hungry” Sans always was after coming home from a full work day so he wasn’t surprised when his lover dropped a peck on his cheek and scuttled over to get his “dinner”.  
  
He had to bite his knuckle to keep himself quite when he heard the confused “huh” from the kitchen. Wait for it…  
  
“Uh Stretch? There isn’t anything in the oven besides a bun?” Sans came over to pause in front of Stretch holding the aforementioned bun.  
  
Giving a almost coquettish look, Stretch peeked his hoodie up and showed off his midriff and the treasure within.  Sans’s jaw dropped before he fell to his knees with a loud wheeze.  
  
“H-holy shit. Oh stars- oh my god a bun! I mean a baby! In your tummy not the oven!?” Sans was hitting decibels only Blue had every reached and Stretch couldn’t hold it in anymore.   
  
“Nyeh heh hehe oh fuck, Yea I am and yep they are” Stretch grinned resting his chin on his fist. Wait for it.  
  
“OH FUCK I’M GONNA BE A DAD”  
  
There is was- *thump*  
  
“Huh, guess it was too much for Daddy” The little SOUL just shined brighter. 


	9. spicymaple: warning self harm and flagellation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains self harm and using pain as a form of atonement for sins.
> 
> DO NOT READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU!

“MHPH! HHHNG” Edge screamed into the bit. Fuck, every hit felt agonizing. His back was already a map of openly bleeding cuts and vicious angry red marks. Welts littering his back like a road map. Not a single part was left untouched. Each vertebrae glowing angrily, his ribs felt like they would splinter at the slightest pressure…or the next hit.  
  
“Do you need me to stop?”  
  
Weakly Edge shook his head and groaned gutterally. He didn’t deserve a reprieve. He deserved each swipe of the whip, every throbbing streak. One for each monster he killed. Their dust long since washed away but his SOUL forever stained. His LV would never go down no matter how much he hurt himself or begged to be hurt. Everyone for all time would know that Edge was a filthy murderer.   
  
And he deserved to suffer.  
  
Whatever the reason that led to him taking a life, even if he killed to protect someone else, it didn’t matter.   
  
Edge needed this. He  **needed**  this.  
  
Before it was only him, late at night striking his own back. Knocking his HP down with each stroke. His own self hate making the intent take more each time until Red had found him. They had argued for so long until Edge had demanded Red to do it then if it bothered him so much but his brother never could harm him.  
  
Until a new prospect appeared.  
  
The Papyrus of Swapfell.  
  
They would of had no idea that their “doubles” were so similar until Edge had touched Black’s back and received a hiss of discomfort. Apparently Black was very close to Edge personality wise that he suffered for his kill count as well. But Black had 1hp so he couldn’t do it for himself not with ill intent.   
Slim would never harm his Sans. He would sooner rip his own SOUL in two.  
  
It was a match made in hell or heaven. Whichever they needed.  
  
The next strike was blissful agony and Edge’s HP didn’t drop a single point. Only Slim could give this to him. 


	10. spicyhoneyblossom: suggestive

“How does that feel Edgy me?” Papyrus crooned against Edge’s skull. The fell skeleton was laying on his front with arms folded under his head and his lovers at his back and feet. Papyrus was sitting by his side working long tapered fingers into every knot of agitated bone and magic. Papyrus’s hands were god sent.   
  
Edge hadn’t felt this relaxed in ages. But the bliss didn’t even stop there at his upper body.  
At his calves and feet were another set of elegant hands. Stretch kneeled at the foot of the bed stretching and rotating each joint in Edge’s legs in slow languid rolls. Edge never noticed how much his lower extremities ached after wearing those SOUL stabbing, but highly fashionable, heels of his?  
  
It took everything Edge had to break from his blissful stupor to reply, “Glorious. This feels amazing” Edge gave a low moan when Papyrus’s explorations hit his lower lumbar. Sensitive for skeletons, exquisitely so. Edge would declare himself boneless if it wouldn’t somehow magically summon one of their brothers, or Stretch himself, to chime in with more punfoolery. “While by the way I am not minding this attention at all. Hnn, may I ask what brought this on?”  
  
Not that his mates weren’t always showering him in love and affection and he doing so in return but Edge hadn’t expected to be practically attacked the moment he came home. By Papyrus maybe, he was already very physical and obvious with his fondness and love. Stretch not being a slacker either but he was on the more subtle side. Sweet caresses with kisses stolen in the night or cuddles and hugs from seemingly nowhere.   
  
Instead of a reply, the blessed hands retreated from him and Edge felt both of them pull away. He couldn’t stop his whine of disappointment, rolling over to see what happened only to meet 2 pairs of glowing eyes and wide promising smiles. They crawled onto the bed sensually, pausing at Edge’s suddenly glowing pelvis.  
  
It was Stretch that replied first.  
  
“Maybe we just wanted to pleasure you”  
  
Then Papyrus.  
  
“And for you to return the favor”  
  
Edge lost all ability to reply soon after the two fiends descended upon him.


	11. cherryberry: explicit, contains skelepreg

“Oh stars RED!” Blue gave a loud pleasured scream that was soon lost to the vacuum of space.   
After the announcement, the smaller skeleton had found himself dragged onto his mate’s lap and kissed senseless. Clothes were tossed haphazardly away from the tangle of their bodies. Legs entwined, hands clawing and grasping whatever they could reach. Teeth clicking against each other while their tongues danced feverishly, wetly, sensually.   
Blue’s pseudo body already summoned to protect their precious soulings took little time to swell and slick. His nether lips parting like a blooming flower, sweet ambrosia.   
The bright glow soon joined by a rich scarlet. Red pressing as close as he bodily could. Ribs interlocking like lost puzzle pieces. Legs lifting, hips arching desperately seeking.   
  
Until they connected with a solidly deep thrust. Blue’s scream still ringing in their heads before it was joined by more. A sweet sinful symphony. Loud declarations of love, ecstatic cries with each hilting. Guttural, primal groans, curses and growls. Declarations of love and mine’s followed by yours and tears.   
  
Their bodies lost to pleasure the future bright with twin stars.


	12. bloodycherry: heavy angst with happy ending, ptsd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains reference to self harm, attempts at self harm, angst, past starvation, ptsd
> 
> DO NOT READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU!

Some passerby would of heard the loud ringing clangs of pots being tossed across a kitchen floor to bang loudly against the opposite wall followed by enough curses to make a sailor blush. Which then obviously, the passerby would run for their lives from whatever was making the hellish racket, scared out of their wits.  
  
But who cares about some nosy idiots when Blood was having the absolute shittiest time.   
  
It was his and Red’s anniversary and Blood had stated he was going to cook them a delicious meal except everything that could go wrong, was.   
  
The potatoes were rotten at the center, the meat still frozen, his favorite pan? Rusted! To top it all off the stove was refusing to light! Apparently the gas was out in the area and he couldn’t make jack shit even if there wasn’t a dozen other problems for him to deal with. If he wasn’t so angry he would of cried but instead he trashed the kitchen in his fit. So not only was there no food but the room was a mess of splattered juices, tossed cookware and his hatchet handle deep in the counter top that would obviously need replacing, again!   
  
Blood gave another wordless scream of anger just to vent his frustration before throwing himself on the floor and burying his face in his hands. Could he ever get anything right? It always felt like someone was cleaning up his messes. Why couldn’t he just be normal like Sans or skilled like Blue or even likable like Sugar?  
  
No, he had to be untalented, messy, unproductive and why in the ever loving hell did Red stay with him? Blood wasn’t much to look at. Big, scarred, creepy, slow and not the mention the hole in his fucking head?!   
Which his hand was slowly spidering its way up to said hole, ready to tug and pull and chip away at the head wound. A terrible habit he desperately tried to quit but a strong hand stopped before a finger could even touch the edges. Startled, Blood looked up baring his teeth before stopping.

  
Red was looking down at him with a sad, soft smile. Blood wanted to look away in shame but a second hand came up and cupped his wet cheek. When had he started crying? He felt shame. Red had come home, not been greeted at the door, no food was cooked, the kitchen was a war zone and Blood was on the verge of self harm. So much for a ‘happy’ anniversary. Before he could spiral into a typical Sans favorite past time, self deprecation of course, his lover’s gruff voice broke him free.   
  
“How bout we go to grillbs for dinner?” Red asked already pulling the larger skeleton off the floor. Blood stumbled a moment but followed a few steps before looking back only to be given a firmer tug.  
  
“But what about the-”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. Ain’t the kitchen I love, it’s you and ya look like ya need some loving so let’s go”  
  
That sentence alone made all of the spreading darkness retreat back into the bowels of his SOUL where it belonged. Blood smiled and wiggled his arm until the wrist on his hand slid down and the fingers locked. 


	13. My Poke'sans au, swapfellcest: explicit

Slim crouched on the balls of his feet to stare at his new Poke’sans on equal footing. Already the others who started at the same time he did on their journey had long since left him behind. Slim WOULD have joined them except his starter had decided that they had no interest of moving from their spot and any attempts to move them would be met with sharp crunch attacks.   
  
The little Poke’sans just glared back at him definitely. Their posture screaming “just try me, bitch”. Arms cross, chin in the air and tiny booted foot giving the occasional loud stomp.   
  
Slim had arrived late to the Professor’s lab and missed not only the choosing but the claiming. By the time he had dragged himself out of bed and arrived, the techs were cleaning up the resulting mess and the little Poke’sans glared at him hatefully while giving small sniffles.  
Slim felt like an asshole. The poor little guy had not only not be chosen but he got to watch the rest of fellows be claimed and off to start their new lives while he sat there wondering if anyone was coming for him. While Slim did come, it was a couple of hours too late and the little one was stewing.  
  
If Slim wanted to leave the lab and town before nightfall he was going to have to act fast before he was completely rejected and would have to wait for next year to try again. But how to propose claiming when every time Slim tried to talk the diminutive Poke’sans would screech loudly? He definitely couldn’t touch the little bugger easily.   
  
Slim had actually request a Swapfell Poke’sans as his starter. Angry or not, bitey or not, the little guy was fucking adorable and Slim was sporting a full hard on and soon as he glimpsed the watery eye lights and petulant frown.  
  
“Welp, here we go” Slim ignored the others loud angry shriek while he spoke and prayed to whatever legendary was listening to give him strength before diving at the now startled Poke’sans. The resulting tussle knocked them off the bed, flipped said bed and most likely destroyed that lamp but eventually he had the little Poke’sans on his hands and knees, cute little butt in the air ready for tasting. Slim knew he had a couple of seconds before he would lose his slight advantage. Swapfell Poke’sans were notoriously hard to pin.   
  
“Mnyah!!!” The little guy cried out stiffening at the first touch of Slim’s tongue against his puffs lips. The wiggling appendage sliding to circle his nub before poking at the Sanses virgin entrance before burying itself inside. “Mnyah hah”  
  
Sweet and tart like blackberries.  
  
Slim pulled his tongue out with a lewd slurp. Catching the deceptively dainty ankle connected to the foot that was trying to kick him in his hand and flipping the Poke’sans over to position himself. “Let’s be great partners Blackberry”. 


	14. Polyruses: fear of thunder, comfort

Edge had been pacing the bedroom floor for almost an hour now. His lover’s were downstairs getting ready for their date night. Usually they would go out on this day but the massive storm outside made the trip too treacherous.   
He was sad that they couldn’t go down to the beach for a romantic stroll, Slim’s idea, but the knowledge of what was coming was so much worse.  
  
Any moment now, Edge braced himself when the windows lit up, tensing.  
  
*Boom*  
  
He flinched and whined, hunching forward and just barely stopping himself from covering his head. Edge hated thunder. It was so loud and sometimes seemed to shake the room around him. The natural phenomena reminding him of the times the caverns underground would shake threatening to collapse on top of the young brothers in whatever little hole they had sequestered themselves in for the night.   
  
There wasn’t many storms in the area of this magnitude and when a storm was coming Edge always did his best to hide away, not wanting to admit his foolish fear. But how do you hide from 3 other skeletons in a house they all live in while inside the bedroom they all slept in?  
  
“What do I do?” Edge whispered sadly, flinching when the light flashed outside once more.  
  
“Easy, ya follow me down to the basement” Edge’s squawked in alarm. He whirled around to see Slim leaning against the door, holding his hand out beckoning Edge to take it. Edge didn’t take the offered hand but instead ran forward to bury himself in Slim’s chest jumping when thunder rolled menacingly over head. He was lead past the living room that was suspiciously empty despite all the blankets and pillows the others had gathered. The basement door was wide open, showing off the brightly lit stairs.   
  
Another crash made Edge’s legs weak enough that he stumbled nearly falling down until Slim swept him up bridal style. How mortifying. He was caught not only cowering in fear from something that couldn’t actually hurt him but now he couldn’t even walk. How pathetic. Edge hid his face trying not to cry. Wouldn’t that be the cherry on this misery cake.   
  
“Calm down love and listen”  
  
They had reached the bottom of the stairs by now and Edge could only hear…music? He could barely hear the rain much less the thunder. He peeked out between his fingers and gasped. The basement had been transformed into a nest of soft pillows. Stretch and Papyrus were already there cuddled together smiling at him next to a radio playing one of Edge’s classic CDs.  
He was placed in the middle of the cuddle pile and was instantly surrounded by arms.  
  
Of course they knew the truth. How could he have believed they wouldn’t notice? 


	15. cherryberry (slight spicyhoney): fluff

“Here’s your mustard. Don’t know how you can stomach that, honey is better” Stretch jiggled a bottle of said condiment in front of Red stopping the shorter skeletons fidgeting. Red was always kinda jumping but never to this level. The fell Sans even used his right hand over his left to grab the bottle. The left hand, his dominant, stayed firmly tucked into the fluffy jacket grasping something so hard the entire arm was shaking faintly.  
Stretch wanted to know what rattled the others bones. Blue hadn’t told him Red was coming over, in fact Blue wasn’t even home right now. He had gone out to like he did every day at this time for a quick job and the nearby park.  
  
Not that he minded hanging out with Red but Stretch was hoping for a different fell skeleton to pop up at his door. A certain tall angry one that wore the tightest leather pants mmm.   
  
Anyway~  
  
“So what brings you to Swap this fine day?” Stretch sipped his honey, casually kicking his legs up onto the coffee table. He had all the patience in the world and this looked serious. Not bad, but serious.  
  
The other took a deep breath and pulled a recognizable velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Inside lay a pure white gold band with an upside down heart shining a mixture of red and blues.The entire ring was gorgeous. Stretch worked his mouth a few times. Fighting between a joke of “for me? Why thank you”, denial or fierce brotherly instincts.  
  
“Would you give me the privilege and honor to propose to Blue? I swear to treasure him every day of our lives until we are dust and through any reset. I swear to be his sword and shield, his love and comfort.” Stretch looked up in to Red’s eyes. The two scarlet orbs staring into his SOUL, pleading. He didn’t get a chance to reply before the door was slammed open revealing a teary eyed Blue.  
  
“YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!” Red was promptly knocked over by the smaller blur and kissed breathlessly on the sofa cushion.   
  
Stretch got up and stepped away.He’ll give his acceptance after they finished…and cleaned the couch.   
  
All these feels reminded him that with Red occupied there was a cutie in need of some company. He shortcut out.


	16. swapfellcest (hints blackblood, venombbqtacos): citrus flavored

Slim growled, his tail beating an agitated rhythm on the floor. It was time for one of the multiverse parties but had unfortunately landed on a bad day. Earlier he and Black had to quell an uprising in Snowdin. Some lucky, or unlucky, idiot had nearly struck a killing blow on Black. Slim in his rage had transformed into his Blaster body before unleashing hell on the remaining monsters. His protective instincts were still going haywire even hours later surrounded by their friends.   
  
Slim couldn’t fit on the couch or even fit through the door ways so had no choice but to sit in the corner like an angry cat denied attention while Black was off mingling. Daring to leave his line of sight. Which his higher mind was alright with it, they knew these skeletons, hell they were these skeletons! But his blaster didn’t care. They wanted Black home and they wanted him home now. They didn’t like that other skeletons kept coming up to Black and daring to lay a hand on him or offer him food.  
It should be Slim next to Black, providing him food, making him smile. Not that spiky asshole or his brother. Definitely not that weird twitchy one with the hole who kept eyeing him like tonight’s dessert. One wrong step and Slim would be on that fucker and show him a real ‘horror’. His claws sunk into the floor like knives in to butter.   
Slim huffed and rested his head on his paws when the threats stepped away and the little happy Sans came over. Blue was adorable and definitely not a threat to Black. Actually…they looked quite nice standing next to each other. Blue had come over holding some new treat he had made and was holding it up for Black to try. If it was anyone else Slim would of lost his shit already but his inner blaster purred. Blue was like a smaller more innocent version of Black right? So why not take both home to the den.  
  
“Don’t even think about it buddy”  
  
It seems Stretch had been watching him. Saw the grin spreading over his lower muzzle and the glowing sienna tongue coming out to moisten his fangs. Slim clicked his jaw angrily and turned away with a huff. Party pooper. Now he was twitchy, angry and horny. Yea, no fuck this. he didn’t have the patience he normally had.   
With a rumble Slim stood on all fours and trotted his way over to the conversing Sanses and picked Black up by the knot of his scarf.  
  
“UNHAND ME FOOL! I DEMAND YO-MWEH!” Black’s screeching stopped after Slim gave him a quick shake. Everyone watched dumbfounded while Slim wiggled his way downstairs to the machine with a angrily pouting Black dangling from his mouth.


	17. honeymustard: warning pet death from natural causes

They were all so cute. Little wiggle bundles of fluffy energy. The tiny puppies were running around their heels yipping happily. They looked like cotton balls with feet.   
Personally, Stretch wasn’t a big fan of dogs. He preferred cats like the one that hung out with him in swap. The playful little furball always harassing Blue and making off with his bandanna.   
  
But little white dogs meant something to Red. The fell skeleton would get a haunted look every time he would see one. The fluffier the dog the worse the look.  
It wasn’t until well into a year of their relationship that Red confided to him something that tormented him till this day. About a gruff, heavily scarred dog back in their world that he had somehow befriended. That dog had saved his life, alerting him if someone dangerous was coming by, guarding the sleeping baby Edge, even dragging food back to them.  
The little dog stayed with them for years, growing older until one day the poor guy was more grey than white and couldn’t walk without panting.   
  
When the dog passed, Red had suffered. Edge had been sad to but the dog had been Red’s not his. Red had never been able to connect to another pet again, even when DoomFanger appeared or they got above ground and met their other versions and their pets.   
It had taken Stretch all he had to convince, and argue, with Red that he should try to move on. Let the wound heal.   
  
It just so happened that the classic bros dog, AD had puppies and they were more than happy to offer one up to Red and Stretch. Red had refused and it took turning him blue and dragging him to the classic household. Red had pretty much ignored the little wobbly potatoes until one latched its stubby teeth around Red’s ankle growling like a stepped on squeaky toy. The little thing was vibrating in place from anger and Red looked like he was going to cry but broke out in the biggest grin picking up the little hellraiser that proceeded to yap at him angrily trying to bite the hands holding him.  
  
“Ahm gonna name em Toby” 


	18. blakcherry: mean humans, skelepreg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a "karen" being racist! be warned!

“Can you believe they are letting those…thing…breed? Look at it, dressed like a woman and pregnant! If you asked me they should of lined them up and put the abominations to their death!”  
  
Black felt his sharpened fingertips slowly sink into his palms. All he wanted was his drizzled lemon cake from his favorite bakery so his damned pregnancy cravings would go away. He had slipped on a nice summer dress that stayed loose around his growing belly and helped him feel the nice breeze outside.   
It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and birds were singing and Black was out with his husband enjoying life. But no, someone had to throw a bitch in the works. The moment Red had stepped away to get their order the woman sitting behind him began to speak loudly her opinion on monsters to anyone that would listen.  
  
She insulted his looks, his clothes, his mannerism, even his race. Black wanted nothing more to separate her ugly overly dyed head from her body but blood was impossible to get out of clothes and rage was bad for the baby. He took a deep breath to try to calm down.  
  
“And did you see the freak he walked in with? A gold tooth? What kind of ghetto couture is that? I wouldn’t be surprised if they were both on drugs. A miracle if the baby makes it”  
  
That was the last fucking straw. Black whirled around to put that toxic bitch in her place only for her grating voice to rise in a scream. Red was standing next to her with an upturned cup of water. The idiot human was desperately trying to salvage her cheap running makeup and sputtering in disbelief.   
  
“Ya can call me whatever the fuck you want bitch, but ya don’t get to talk any shit about my mate or our kid” Red glared her down ignoring her squawks that she was going to call the police before the entire shop started to laugh and hoot. Clapping for Red and yelling at the woman to get her racist ass out. She was chased out swearing to call her lawyer on them before slamming the door behind her. “Idiot woman. Here ya go babe. One extra large slice of lemon cake. Don’t let scum like that get to ya. It ain’t true, ya look gorgeous and the baby is healthy as can be. Now eat up, yer eaten for two afterall”  
  
Black smiled and took a huge bite of his cake. His Red really was the best.


	19. honeymustard (hints of swapfellcest): funny, cultural difference

For as long as Stretch had known Red, the smaller skeleton was always wearing that ratty collar. The collar was huge, dangling around Red’s neck, ripped and cracked.   
Despite all that, Red was fiercely protective of it to the point where he had  hissed, Hissed!, at Papyrus when the innocent skeleton hand brushed against it while he was straightening out Red’s collar.   
A fight would have broken out between Red and Sans if Edge hadn’t arrived and tugged his brother out of the room…by the collar.   
  
Edge was allowed to touch it just fine.  
  
This all made Stretch incredibly curious so he asked his own fell double, Slim, the importance of the collar since Slim wore one as well but his was much, much fancier.   
The smooth, matte black coloring was polished to a bright shine not a scratch to be seen. Slim explained, lewdly and in great detail, that his collar was one that signified Black owned him. They were a couple, Slim was claimed. If Stretch wanted to know about Red’s then ask him.  
  
Which of course was completely unhelpful.   
  
Stretch and Red were still in the early stages of their relationships and Stretch was still discovering how damn different their worlds were.  
  
One late night they were chilling outside drinking a bit when Stretch felt he had enough courage to ask.  
  
“It’s a ownership collar. Ya know how it was back in that shit hole. Ah got one hp, easy game. Would’ve had everyone and their mama after my ass if wasn’t for Paps. Couldn’t get me a fancy one like tight ass did the Mutt cuz people would’ve thought I was an ‘in’ ya know? Got me this shitty thing and worn it since.”  
  
Instead of accepting the answer for what it was, Stretch’s plastered mind connected collar, couple, and ownership to bring this idea to the forefront.   
  
“S’that mean I need to get you one now? Since you’re mine?”  
  
Red’s embarrassed shriek was deafening. 


	20. swapfellcest: explicit, breeding

“Come on bro deep breath. I’m almost all the way in” Slim cajoled encouragingly. This position couldn’t be comfortable for Black much less what “all the way in” entailed at this time. Black was folded in two, only the back of his head and shoulders on the bed with his feet pointing toward the ceiling. Slim was crouched over Black supporting himself on the palms of his hand and the tip of his toes trying to wiggle the last little bit of himself inside Black’s opening.   
  
In normal circumstances, Black could of taken Slim easily but not this time. Slim was in breeding rut. His bones had stretched giving him more height before cracking slightly. He was partially transformed into his second self, the reason he had earned the name ‘mutt’ until they learned of the blaster verses.   
Before, the height difference was manageable between them but now it was agonizing.   
The last time this happened they still lived in Swapfell and Slim had to lock himself away so he wouldn’t attack Black. He wouldn’t have stopped until Black was filled with his seed and a little soul inside his belly. No baby of theirs would survive Swapfell not with the amount of enemies they had.  
  
But on the surface in an entirely different universe? His rut came and with a vengeance.   
It wasn’t all bad truthfully. They had been talking about expanding their family, especially considering Blue was walking around like he ate an entire watermelon and Stretch was too fucking smug along with Black refusing to be out matched by his sweeter counterpart. The downside was that there was no way for Black to endure several matings with Slim in this form and that Slim wouldn’t be able to stop until Black was ‘heavy’.  
  
The best option? Make sure Slim unloaded everything right inside Black’s womb in a position where not a single drop could escape.  
  
“Hurts…Papy…” Black whined, sniffling around the tears running down his cheeks. His hands clawing frantically at the bed for a stable hold in his precarious position but couldn’t find one solid enough. All he could do was keep latching onto Slim’s thicker forearms and brace himself for the final push.   
  
Slim crooned, wanting to lean down and kiss the tears away but couldn’t reach without hurting Black. “Just a little more bro and soon we’ll have a little baby of our own”, Slim pushed the last of himself in.


	21. my animal ear bitty au: no warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on my au, Howler is a uf!sans bitty with puppy ears and tail

Slipper chewed? Check  
  
Mustard bottle sipped and tossed in the bin? check  
  
Mailman barked at to show who’s boss?   
  
Wait…  
  
Howler stuck his head out the window to give one final bark just in case the mailman didn’t learn his lesson the first time.  
  
Check.  
  
Perfect. Now only one last thing to do for the day.  
  
Howler trotted his way upstairs to where you were sleeping. It was your first day off in weeks and you were exhausted. You hadn’t even budged when the little puppy bitty had clambered over you to do his morning rounds or while he ran back and forth chasing his favorite slipper. Or even when he yapped loudly at that darn dastardly mailman who still hadn’t learned his damn lesson to stay off Howler’s lawn!  
  
You must be very tired but thankfully he knew exactly what you needed to feel better. It took a few hops but Howler managed to jump on the bed and slide under your limp arm to snuggle against your cheek, which he gave an extra long lick to.  
  
Obviously the best naps are ones where you’re both snuggling. 


	22. stonerbros: explicit

“Fuck Sans, shit, slow down!” Stretch groaned into the pillow. He was hugging on it for dear life. Sans was going at his ass like a beast in heat. They had started with Stretch on his hands and knees but the force of Sans’s thrust had flattened him on the bed unable to do nothing except moan and cum around the invading length. “Weeds supposed to make you lazy-shit, AH!”  
  
Stretch screamed in orgasm, whiting out for a second when Sans slammed full force into that sweet little bundle of nerves deep inside.   
  
They were supposed to be spending the night snuggling, smoking some prime weed he mooched of Slim and eating everything in the house. Stretch wasn’t complaining but he’s the top dammit! How the fuck did Sans bend him over like a cheap whore?  
  
“Later mm, next time we’ll go slow. Right now, heh, wanna see how much I can stuff your ass with cum. Wanna hear ya keep screaming” growled Sans somewhere overhead and behind Stretch. The fucking half pint couldn’t even reach Stretch’s head but he could reach everything else couldn’t he!  
  
Before Stretch could retort, Sans pulled out his cock with a wet squelch and flipped Stretch over onto his back, pillow and all before sliding home again.  
It felt like a sucker punch to his gut and Stretch didn’t have a moment before Sans started his ruthless pace again. Sans’s hands clamping onto Stretch’s thighs with bruising force. The vigorous movements making Stretch’s cock bob to their fucking. The orange shaft liberally covered in honey sweet, sticky seed.  
  
Or it would have, if Sans hadn’t leaned down to envelope the leaking head in his mouth with a noisy slurp.  
  
He’s never trusting Slim again! Good kush Stretch’s sore ass!


	23. fellcest: fluff

Red felt like absolute shit physically but damn if he wasn’t happy everywhere else.   
He had managed to get a cold after staying out late the day before. Edge had needed Red to cover his last patrol since the She-Bitch, Undyne, had suddenly called a officer’s meeting.  
No one had expected the freak blizzard that blew into Snowdin. Everything was left covered in ice, including Red.   
  
Maybe cutting through the void to get home when he was soaked to the bone was a bad idea but no way in hell was he going to walk home when he couldn’t even see a foot in front of him. Was asking for a quick death.  
  
By morning, Red couldn’t breath out of his nose, his throat was fire and everything sucked up until Edge ordered him to stay home and actually, for once in his life, called for a day off. Undyne might have argued but even she was left speechless when Edge rang her up, stated his plans in a no nonsense voice and hung up on her with a decisive click.  
  
Now Red was all bundled up on their old sofa wrapped in his bro’s own quilt, Toby on his lap chewing at Edge’s special attack while said skeleton gently blew on a spoonful of chicken noodle soup heavily spiced with Edge’s healing magic.

  
“Open wide Sans.” He did exactly that with a happy wiggle.


	24. mapleblossom: explicit

Slim stared at the ceiling wide eyed and grinning. Holy shit he wasn’t expecting that!  
He’s been blessed!  
  
Earlier that day during work, Slim received a text from his boyfriend saying that he had gone shopping and bought something really nice for the holiday. That he would have it on for when Slim came home. The scarred skeleton expected to find Papyrus waiting for him in a new dress or apron.  
  
Certainly not in a leather bunny costume complimented with fishnet tights, heels, and a sparkly pink crop that Papyrus was patting against his own thigh. The ‘Innocent’ Papyrus had shot Slim a wink then using the tip of the crop to close Slim’s mouth before turning around showing off a delicious puffy bunny tail for Slim to watch as he sauntered up the stairs with a purred “follow me”.  
Slim was full on naked before he even reached the bottom step almost running on all fours up the stairs like a dog.  
  
The sex had been loud, messy, and oh so satisfying. They had gone at it for hours and Slim hoped that snap he heard was the bed breaking and not his spine with how joyously Papyrus had been riding his cock.  
  
“Happy Easter indeed!” 


	25. MapleBlossom: angst, ptsd, nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has heavy angst, reference to murder, PTSD and nightmares
> 
> DO NOT READ IF THIS UPSETS YOU

His poor puppy. Papyrus ran his hand soothingly down the curve of Slim’s head. The scarred skeleton had spent the last hour crying into his boyfriend’s chest before falling asleep.

This wasn’t the first night Papyrus had woken up due to Slim’s wild thrashing and fearful whimpers, it also wouldn’t be the last.   
The first time it happened, Slim ran away in shame. He didn’t want Papyrus to see him struggling under the sins crawling on his back. Slim ran the second and third time too until Papyrus had given up using words and chased the fleeing pup through the neighborhood and into all of Slim’s hiding holes.   
  
Papyrus was very tenacious by nature. Slim would shortcut away but it had nothing on Papyrus’s sheer stubbornness and stamina. If it had been anyone else they wouldn’t have been so lucky. Slim would have attacked them after being cornered but Papyrus had just looked at him with those pure loving eyes and said he believed in Slim.  
  
That night Slim told Papyrus his life story. Sure everyone had speculated, pieced together what they knew but not even Black had any idea of the gritty details. The starving nights or the times Slim had to shut himself down to perform his task as the ‘dog’. Sans had to be kept alive even if it meant Slim would short cut into enemy homes and injure them enough where their own wounds would dust them so he couldn’t gain another LV. No evidence back to him besides the slow hardening of his heart.  
  
The Swapfell monster expected Papyrus to toss him aside in disgust but instead Papyrus had cried with him, holding Slim close long into the early morning hours.   
And just like that, the last barrier between them broke. They reached levels of closeness both of them thought they could never have with a significant other. 

Papyrus believed everyone would treat him delicately, hiding from him the woes of the world as if he was brittle, fine china.   
Slim thinking if someone knew him, the real him, all the shit he did, they would run for the hills.  
  
The nightmares started coming less after that however when they did appear Papyrus was there to hold him tight.


	26. swapcest: explicit, memes

“You-You absolute heathen!” Blue shouted stomping his foot angrily on the carpeted floor. Did Stretch really have to ‘meme’ him right before sex?! How was his brother such a barbarian!  
  
Swinging his dick around in a circle while loudly proclaiming he sexually identified as an ‘Apache attack helicopter” was not Blue’s idea of a ‘sexy dance’. Why is it that Stretch consistently did the weirdest things whenever Blue felt like taking charge?!  
Last time Stretch had yelled “YEET THIS BITCH EMPTY” right after they finished and he pulled off of Blue’s member? Or even when he threw himself on the bed demanding that Blue draw him “like one of his french girls”  
  
“Papy when I said I wouldn’t mind joining the mile high club this was NOT what I meant” Blue face palmed. Stretch was lucky Blue loved him so damn much. 


	27. honeymapleglaze: domestic life

Today was harvesting day. The sun was shining a merry yellow with just enough cloud cover and breeze that it wasn’t sweltering.  
Sugar had planted some vegetable and fruits earlier in the season, kept them watered and weed free, until today where the plants were ready for harvesting.   
  
Even his small beehive, well Stretch’s beehive but they didn’t like him suckling at the spigot every day, so it was Sugar’s beehive but Stretch’s honey.  
Even the tapper on the maple trees, not theirs technically but free for people to collect Syrup as long as they didn’t damage the trees, was giving a steady drip of the sugary sweet nectar.  
The entire garden was a rainbow of color. Red tomatoes and Strawberries, Green leafy potato stems or the pretty orange carrots peeking out of the soil. Even the pineapple’s bright coloring almost dwarfed the sun in brilliance.  
  
Too much work for Sugar alone but thankfully he had two strong mates to help him.  
  
“No, no Slim. Grasp the tip of the strawberry and where the crown of leaves are. Then twist. The strawberry will pop right off” Sugar kneeled down by Slim to show him how to properly remove each little red gem. The bush would hopefully flower and produce once more before winter set in later this year.   
  
Slim carefully mimicked Sugar, grasping each end and giving a firm twist freeing the berry. Which he then popped in his mouth instead of the basket! Sugar tutted and reprimanded him with a “You’ll ruin your appetite” but only get a juicy, sticky kiss in return.  
  
Meanwhile, Stretch was possible making a horrible mistake and sauntered his way over toward the buzzing hive. Sugar saw him mere seconds before he got within stinging distance.  
  
“You get your butt away from there!” Sugar marched over shaking a fist while Slim popped another strawberry in his mouth. The delicate Papyrus was just too cute not to tease. 


	28. no pairing: fell bros being bros, their past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually based on the stories in my last two kinktobers with underfell sansby.
> 
> This chapter has some blood and a child being attacked by other children
> 
> DO NOT READ IF THIS UPSETS YOU

Red dabbed some antiseptic on then open cut across Edge’s eye socket. The small skeleton took the sting with a brave face but still squeezed his elder brother’s hand for reassurance.   
They had moved to Snowdin recently. Red having finally collected enough money to buy the rundown home at the corner of the town.   
It was shit and he didn’t know how it was still standing, but it was four walls and a roof. The doors and windows still locked and it was close enough to his workplace.   
That meant that Red could get to and from work without much harassment and close enough to it that the owner, a monster named Grillby that had pretty much taken them under his proverbial wing, could keep an eye on them from the bar’s wide glass windows.  
  
It was a unspoken rule that the two skeletons were untouchable. Grillby owned this town, having all the monsters indebted to you had its perks, but there was only so much he could and would do. He wasn’t going to go out of his way to solve their problems.   
Problems that the younger of the two seemed to attract in troves.   
  
Papyrus, nicknamed Edge by his elder brother so he could be ‘cool’, was not only loud but still looked at the world with hopeful eyes. The other kids bullied him for it. Maybe they were jealous that this newbie in town had somehow been sheltered or maybe they just wanted someone to take their aggression out on.   
  
Which led to Edge getting cornered by the ruins door and his socket cracked open by a well aimed attack from a bigger kid. Red had heard the ear piercing scream even from the alley by Grillby’s where he was tossing out the trash.  
When he arrived it was to his baby bro on the floor bleeding heavily while several kids were advancing to finish him off.   
It was against the law to kill a kid but that didn’t mean he didn’t thrash them soundly until all they had was one hp.  
  
The fire elemental had given him the rest of the day off and if the families of those monsters suddenly had some financial problems in the near future? Well they knew who to blame.   
Regardless, Red wasn’t sure what to say to comfort Edge. The newly scarred skeleton hadn’t said a single word since they got home.  
  
Until now.  
  
“I am going to join the Royal Guard brother. I will fix this shitty town. I swear it!”   
  
If anyone could do it, it would be him. 


	29. stonerbros: accidental confession

The lonely bench hidden away in Waterfall hadn’t seen any visitors in over a year. The quiche long forgotten and the echo flower overgrown. Since it wasn’t particularly easy to get to, the occasional Underground tours had left the area mostly undisturbed until now.   
  
With a displacement of air, a short but highly panicked skeleton appeared in front of the wooden seat with a wheeze.  Void traveling from the surface to deep under the mountain took up almost all his magical reserves but this was an emergency of the stupidest proportions.  
  
Sans fucked up.  
  
He and Stretch were goofing off in the backyard talking about their awesome bros. Blue and Papyrus were devising bigger and better puzzles for the new escape room company they were heading alongside Black and Edge.   
Stretch had thrown his head back with a loud laugh and Sans was left staring in adoration. The elegant arch of his neck, the bright sparkling eye lights, the way he hunched over grabbing his stomach.  
  
Sans blurted out “Damn, I love you” stupidly. He only realized his mistake when Stretch stopped and stared at him slack jawed. Even their bros had stopped to stare. Sans panicked and did what he did best, ran away from his problems.   
Only one other person knew of this spot so he should be saf-  
  
“GOTCHA” a familiar voice yelled before orange clad arms swept him up in a tight embrace.   
Trapped, unable to shortcut, and at the mercy of Stretch. This was not his day. The only other person who know of this place was Papyrus. But Papyrus wouldn’t have just given up Sans’s safe place, so why?  
  
“You left before I could say anything. Rude.” The arms restraining him tightened for a moment before Sans was flipped over and kissed soundly. “I love you too bonehead”


	30. cherryberry: explicit

“Oh Red, you’re doing so well. Ahn- mmm, bet you’re hungry aren’t you? Mweh heh, my greedy little slut.” Blue crooned. The smaller skeleton was reclining against the couch casually. His larger mate had sunk to the floor between Blue’s knees, begging prettily for Blue’s delicious cock.   
Red had the best mouth, the most sinful tongue, and a throat like a tight embrace.   
If Blue didn’t know better, or experienced Red’s ‘cravings’ before, he would fear for his life. He had lost count already how many times he had climaxed. The spilling, magic enriched seed sucked down into Red’s slowly growing belly.   
The marked skeleton looked debauched. Like he was the one being serviced instead of Blue. Red’s eye lights were so incredibly pleasure hazed their heart shape was barely discernible.   
  
“Ahh, gonna cum Red, swallow it aaaall down. Show me how much you love my cock!”  Blue groaned deeply, thrusting his hips upward, clamping his legs around Red’s head. Trapping him in place, Blue hilt deep down Red’s throat.  
  
Red suckled harder on the wonderfully warm length, physically begging for it all, moaning just as loud as Blue when the sweet, tangy cum hit his tongue. 


	31. bloodycherry: angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains heavy angst, PTSD, and paranoia!
> 
> DO NOT READ IF THIS UPSETS YOU!
> 
> This is in the same au as the other bloodycherry chapter, my "Hey thats my princess" and "building blocks" story.

They were watching. Red knew they were watching and talking about him. Why else would they be there standing behind him? Did those two dumb humans think he wouldn’t notice them? Hear their conspiring little whispers? Were they going to attack? Was it a hate crime?   
Would he and Blood get in trouble for defending themselves?   
Would the humans attack from behind or confront them first? Should Red just take them out quietly? Just a quick bone attack and shortcut away. If he times it right, the humans might think its a heart attack. Just a small incision to one of the arteries or the lining of their squishy little hearts.  
He had to act quickly. Blood couldn’t get triggered. If he had an episode, the whole block would get slaughtered.  
  
Fuck,fuck fuc-  
  
“Calm down love”   
  
Red blinked startled and looked upward, meeting his love’s eye lights. Blood was gazing at him serenely. Didn’t Blood know what kind of danger they were in?! How could he be so calm!? Shit was about to go down dammit!  
  
“Its ok. Look.” Blood pointed to the human enemy discreetly. Red hissed taking in the faces of their would be assailants. Except…wait what?  
  
He could of sworn they were two vicious humans ready to fight but it was actually a young man and his heavily pregnant wife softly whispering at her large belly. Malicious muttering was just the young couple murmuring promises to their unborn child.  
  
He…  
  
“Ah did it again didn’t I? Fuck, thought ah was getting better…” Red looked down sadly. His paranoia and PTSD hadn’t acted up in so long.  
  
“S’okay baby. Let’s get our food to go. We can snuggle and watch some trashy horror movies” Blood offered but was already packing away their order and reaching out for Red’s hand to short cut them home.  
  
He had the best mate. 


	32. lazyberry: angst with happy ending

“And then he says he wasn’t looking for anything serious? Is HE serious? We have been dating for almost a year and he has the nerve to say he didn’t want anything serious? Really?” Blue huffed and threw himself on the couch by Sans. The seemingly unflappable original held up the bowl of chips he had been snacking on while Blue ranted about his latest ex.   
The poor swap skeleton couldn’t seem to find the one.   
  
You know, the “one”? That mate you buy a home with, maybe adopt a pet to practice then try for little ones of your own? Growing old together, seeing the world before settling down to live the rest of your days together? That “one.”  
  
Stars and pit, Sans wanted to be Blue’s one.  
  
He wanted nothing more in his life then to wake up every morning at Blue’s side and spend every night in his arms. Unfortunately, Blue had a long line of suitors and by the time Sans had a chance to ask, Blue was already taken.   
  
It was always the same reasons Blue would need to keep moving down the line. Either the idiot fool wanted Blue for sex (which Blue wanted to keep himself pure for marriage. Wanting his first time to be special for the monster he loved only) or they tried but just couldn’t handle Blue’s energy and quirks. That latest idiot lasted the longest but good riddance to him. If they can’t see Blue for the treasure he was then they didn’t deserve his time or love.   
  
“What do I do now Sans? Is it me? Is there something wrong with me that people just can’t love me the way I love them or want to be loved? Is it that I am unlovable?” Blue looked like he was going to cry at the last question. “ Who would love me Sans?”  
  
Now was his chance! Give him strength!  
  
“Me!” Sans blurted out, tossing the chips aside. Crawling over to Blue to get in his face. “Let me love you! I mean, I already do but please let me show you? I wanna spend the rest of my life with you Blue. I know you probably see me only as a friend but please, I’m begging you. Let me love you the way you should be loved.” Sans sans bringing Blue’s hands up to his face to kiss sweetly, looking up beseechingly.  
  
“You …love…me?” Blue sounded so hopeful. Heartrendingly so.  
  
“Now and forever. As long as you’ll have me.” Pledged Sans. They sealed it with a kiss.


	33. classicbloodsugar: explicit, my pokesans au

“Come on little one. Come out from under the bed” Sugar cajoled shaking a bottle of special lamia Poke’sans treats but the little classic Sans lamia just blepped at him lazily from deep under the bed where he had coiled himself up.   
  
Trainer Sugar had just arrived at the poke’sans center to rest after he and his starter, a very frightening but caring Bara Horror Pokesans he named Blood, spent the day helping out with the local Poke’sans daycare. The elderly couple had placed a request on the Center note board calling for help to care for all the newly hatched baby Poke’sans.   
After a long week, the elderly Toriel gifted Sugar with one of their Poke’sans. The lamia was from last years clutch and seemed to dislike battling which was perfect for Sugar since he had no interest in that.   
  
In fact Sugar wanted to be a Poke’sans caretaker/breeder when he finished his obligatory journey. It was required alongside a full team before he could enter the special university for his job preference.   
He already had his “stud”, Blood, but had little luck finding another Poke’sans that wouldn’t run for the hills once they say the giant Horror behind the sweet trainer. The little lamia hadn’t been scared at first but well, even Sugar was nervous to turn his back on Blood currently.  
  
The big Poke’sans was going into heat soon and Sugar wasn’t sure if he wanted to hide under the bed or prepare himself for possibly the best, and first, pounding of his life.  
  
Ink and Error give them both strength!…and lube! 


	34. honeymustard: bitty au by mama cry

He was smitten at first site. The tiny Edgy bitty was doing his damnedest to shove an entire strawberry in his mouth. When Stretch had approached the little guy, barely the size of his hand, had growled dangerously around the too big mouth full. He even tried to carry the strawberry into the little hidey hole nearby, but since he wouldn’t look away from Stretch, kept bumping against the wall instead of the entrance.   
  
He was small, angry and fucking adorable.  
  
Look at him trying to be scary!  
  
Stretch was practically dancing in place. Despite his laid back appearance and unflappable calmness…Stretch as a sucker for cute things. He could of gotten one of those baby blues that acted almost exactly like his own bro but in monster bitty form, but something about this angry little guy just swept the floor out from under him.  
  
The little guy flipped him off.  
  
“Fuck your adorable as hell. Wanna come home with me cutie?”  
  
The little red bitty stared at him slack jawed, strawberry hitting the ground giving him an incredulous look.   
  
“The hells wrong with ya?!”   
  
Shit. he even sounded cute!  
  
“Heh, think i’m in love actually” 


	35. spicyhoney (cherryberry in the background): fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what Stretch was doing while Red and Blue celebrated their engagement

Well damn, looks like his baby bro is getting married. Stretch was happy for them both but felt a bit envious. His own love interest was as prickly as a porcupine with a tongue like a whip.  
  
Hot. The whip part, definitely not the porcupine one!  
  
Snickering, Stretch sauntered his way up the basement steps. They were almost identical to the ones in his own house but lead to a much different living space. Weapons decorating walls tastefully, the faint hint of tomato sauce and spices wafting through the air, not to mention one sharply angled skeleton sitting at the dining room table going through some papers while taking delicate bites out of a precisely cut square of lasagna.  
  
“If I didn’t know any better I would have confused the dead shuffle you call a walk for my brother’s. Dare I ask why he isn’t home for dinner but instead sends you as his poor replacement?” Stretch would of winced at the insult but hell if he didn’t get a bit hot under the collar when the steely gaze peered at him over a pair of dark horn-rimmed glasses.  
  
“Oh yea baby, talk dirty to me” Stretch simpered (semi) jokingly. He made his way over to the table and accepted the plate Edge handed him.   
Their relationship was complicated if you could call it that. They had confided in each other, fought like animals, even fucked like them too but come morning they shied away like startled deer. Struggling to unknot their limbs whenever either Papyrus had “accidentally” fallen asleep afterward and spent the night.  
Stretch could say without a doubt he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with Edge. He already couldn’t imagine his life without him.  
If what the other’s told him, especially Red who wanted nothing more then to see his baby bro happy, was true then Edge felt the same way.  
  
“Apparently our bros are getting hitched and ya know, I got a bit of an awakening.” Stretch leaned back nibble his food. Perfect sauce to noodle ratio every time, how did he do it?  
  
“Praise the heavens then. Was it the fact that you are a slob? Lazy? Annoy-”  
  
“Would you grant me the privilege of your hand in marriage?” Stretch braced himself. This could be either the worst day of his life or the best.  
  
There was a beat of silence before Edge placed his plate down, took off his glasses and put them away in the nearby case with a loud snap before standing up; knocking his chair over and glared down at Stretch.  
  
“You absolute barbarian! You sit there, in my house, eating food I cooked and ask me this? I demand you do it properly! I am a skeleton of high standards and won’t accept anything less than my future husband treating me like I deserve. You will leave this house immediately, buy a ring and get on your knee dammit…but yes I do accept and grant you the-NYEH”  
  
Stretch pounced of Edge bringing him not only to the floor but into an elated kiss. 


	36. alphyn: date night

“…and then I told him. You have to stir harder! Show those noodles who’s boss! The poor guy actually tossed the pot on the floor and elbow dropped the it!” Undyne exclaimed with a loud laugh. She and Alphys were hanging out at the lab, binge watching a new anime Alphys had found in the dump. Something, something Utena. Undyne didn’t remember the name, but the girls were cute and they had swords.  
  
She was sitting on the floor in front of the couch painting the claws on Alphys’s feet. They kept wiggling every time Undyne moved her hands prompting her to do it a bit more often just to hear her girlfriends startled giggle-snort.   
Tonight was “care night”, where they spent the night taking care of each other and being the damned best girlfriends they could be. Which meant, anime, junk food and Undyne painting Alphys claws in a color that was coincidentally the same shade as her scales while Alphys braided Undyne’s hair into dozens of thin strands.  
  
“Yo-you’re going to bu-burn your house d-down again!” Alphys tried to admonish Undyne with a serious face but it was just too funny imagining Papyrus wrestling a cooking pot!  
  
Undyne shrugged in reply, “I mean, yea, but hey, that means I can stay here until its rebuilt since I have the best girlfriend in the world.” Undyne sounded nonchalant but Alphys knew better.  
  
“That’s what yo-your plan-planning isn’t it!”  
  
Undyne grinned mischievously and decided the best course of action was to firmly grip the chubby foot and start tickling. 


	37. honeybbq (background venomberry): memes

  
“Really Papy? We come home only to find you haven’t done a single thing except vegetate on the couch with Slim! And is that weed I smell?!” Blue was stomping mad.   
He had asked Stretch to tidy up the house while Blue was out with his boyfriend, Slim’s brother Black, so that when they came home they could just relax. Which was hard to do when their OCD was shrieking at them that there was dust and garbage everywhere.   
Black was just rubbing his palm on his face in exasperation. The Swapfell Sans wasn’t surprised and expected this to happen. Every time the two Papyri got together for a date they did the exact same thing. They smoked, joked and banged on any flat surface they could take turns pinning the other one.  
  
“Aww come on bro, we didn’t think you would carrot all or turnip so early! We would have bean good bros and cleaned up but all our energy leeked out of us and we ended up being couch potatoes. It’s not a big dill, lettuce leaf this behind us” Stretch said grinning cheekily. Slim had gotten a serious case of the giggles mid way through and had managed to roll off Stretch and hit the floor with a thump and a wheeze.   
  
Blue screamed loudly. Of course Stretch would only hear half of what he said and start punning.  
  
“Lettuce romaine calm-”  
  
“You already used that one honey” Slim quipped.  
  
“Thank love. As I was saying let’s just find our inner peas and HO SHIT!” Stretch shrieked girlishly, throwing himself off the couch in a panic. It wasn’t Blue but Black that couldn’t take it and had summoned his blaster hammer with a scream.  
  
“SLIM GRAB THE WEED! ITS NSFW HERE! NOT SAFE FOR WEED!”  
  
They hauled ass. 


	38. edgelord supreme: explicit

“Oh..fuck”  
  
Red had called Black barely an hour ago demanding that the other Sans come to Underfell right this fucking minute and handle his mess. He had no idea what “mess” he could of left there but upon arrival figured it out quickly and deliciously.  
  
The thick, heady scent of peppers and cinnamon permeated every corner of the home. Black opened his mouth and sucked in a great mouthful of the delicious heat scent. The spiciness pricking his tongue making him salivate.  
  
Not only was his date mate in heat but it was submissive too. Guess that little play session they had earlier that week spurred Edge’s biological clock into ticking.  This was a mess he didn’t mind picking up any day.   
  
Black undressed as he walked up the stairs. Already planning the delicious things he was going to do to the pliable body.   
  
Last time while Edge had been on the bottom, Black had still technically been the submissive. The tight-ass Papyrus was reluctant to let go of any control even to the equally capable Black. Edge held his own reins with both fist and a sword. He had even refused to form a female body during sex. Edge would, to fill out clothes but when they were alone, Black was already greeted with a hard, spiked cock and not a soft curve to hold on to.  
  
This might be Black’s only chance! He opened the door at the top of the stairs slowly.  
  
Before him was a glorious sight. Sent from the heavens or the deepest pits of sin.  
  
Edge was completely naked, finger fucking himself into another orgasm (judging by how slick covered the toned thighs were), breast bouncing with each vicious inward thrust. Black’s magic snapped into place audible, his cock fully hard and pointing right at their goal.   
The sudden purple glow attracting Edge’s attention. Their eyes met from across the room. Black standing at the door frozen, Edge slowly sliding his fingers out of his clenching hole to hold the sticky hand out with a moaning ‘please’. 


	39. fontcest, swapcest (hints of papayaberry): mature

“Here Papyrus say ‘ah’” Blue chirped holding out his orange and blue bi-sicle for said skeleton to lick.  
Both sets of brothers had gone out to enjoy the sunny summer day. After a few walks around the local park and feeding the new ducklings they stopped to get some cold treats from the vendor. Parks being prime spots for them to set up stalls but for the two younger brothers, they needed the nice cream seller specifically.  
  
They had confessed to each other that they loved their brothers more than they should. Their friendship evolving into a camaraderie in the war torn land called love.   
Blue and Papyrus had devised possible plans and compared notes, strategizing long into the night, on how to get their brothers in bed.   
Just because they were optimistic didn’t mean they were naive and the internet wasn’t a new concept. If anything, coming to the service had opened their eyes even more so to kinks they didn’t even know they had!  
  
Did you know they could shape their magical into something the anime sections called “tentacles”? It took a lot of concentration but nothing was too hard for the Great Papyrus and Magnificent Sans!  
So many things they wanted to do for their brother’s and have done back onto themselves.  
  
Imagining the sweet taste between Sans or Stretch’s legs and then seeing their brother’s on their knees swallowing their seed? They were determined to see that one day.   
  
For now all their attempts were failures.   
  
Were their brothers oblivious or did they really think that Blue and Papyrus had no idea what anything sexual meant.   
I mean Papyrus was practically deep throating the bi-sickle! He had his tongue completely wrapped around the icey treat twice over!  
  
But Stretch was fiddling on his phone and Sans looked like he was falling asleep head first into his soft served cone!  
  
Sigh, mission failure. Maybe next time? They did buy those “virgin killer” sweaters they saw online… 


	40. papayaberry: mature

“Hey bro, going on your play-date with Blue?” Papyrus heard behind him. It took everything he had not to simultaneously whirl around; shouting the house down or pinching his nasal ridge in exasperation. Here they go again.  
  
“I am leaving to my REAL date with Blue. We are going out to the movies and enjoy a nice dinner at Cboney. There will be no playing of any sort nor any of the other inane things you all seem to think we do.” Papyrus snapped back angrily. Why couldn’t his brother see him as the adult he was? They both were?  
  
Even Edge and Black treated them like two toddlers discovering the world. Like they saw the world through rose tinted glasses and not the grim covered cesspool it could be. Since when did being optimistic meant you were naive and stupid?  
It was alright to believe that people could be good if they tried. The mentality worked for the Fell and Swapfell brothers didn’t it?  
They had LV but here they were walking around enjoying the surface like they didn’t have dust on their hands.  
  
Papyrus offers someone a kind smile? Hurry protect him before the person can approach and try to talk to the delicate little flower!  
It was even worse for Blue since his smaller stature meant he could be picked up easily and hauled around like a child.   
  
“And then afterward we will be coming here to have loud, adult sex. Stay or begone I don’t really care” Papyrus slammed the door behind him with a huff. Most likely Sans would still be home, thinking that Papyrus is bluffing. Well he was going to get an eye and ear full! 


	41. fellcest: angst, explicit

Red moaned loudly around his mouthful. He had his teeth latched onto his brothers collarbone while Edge was slamming his older brother ass first down on his length with vigor. Red’s cock slapping against his belly with each bounce. Their ribs were clicking painfully, catching on each other’s scars, breaking off chips. Both backs bloody from sharpened fingers digging into hard scapula to hold the other close, tighter.  
  
Their latest fight had gone much further then it ever should have.  
It was the same argument time and time again. Edge wanted that disgusting sock off the floor. It had been there in their house underground and it had magically spawned in the same spot in their new house on the surface. Down to the last sticky note. Normally, it would of been the same song and dance. Edge yells, Red puns, they make out on the floor etc etc.   
  
But tensions were running high.   
  
You don’t just go from living your life in constant state of paranoia to being a stable functioning being.  
  
Red had threatened to leave. Edge had yelled at him to go ahead but regretted it instantly. The lanky skeleton bodily throwing himself as his brother before he could reach the door. Snarling that Red was a damn idiot if he thought Edge would ever let him walk away.  
  
Neither one apologized out loud or said any ‘I love yous’. But their bodies spoke for them. Their Souls sang their true thoughts. And if the sock was picked up come morning? Well, all was forgiven.


	42. honeymapleglaze: continuation of the domestic life one

It had taken much planning, several videos, and many meetings with a local farmer (and carpenter because goodness Stretch and Slim could fix a machine but couldn’t stick two boards together) but their coop was ready!  
  
They had pulled no stops. Each nest box was 2 feet off the ground, one foot apart; with dividers, plenty of soft straw per nest and warm heating lamps both on the coop’s inner roof and under the floor. That, the more scientific Papyri were able to handle just fine.   
The future chickens had plenty of water and food, including fresh options from the garden, and grass to roam around in during the day.   
  
Slim and Stretch had already gone ahead to pick up their new brood while Sugar stayed behind to give the last finishing touches. He was the only one small enough to wiggle inside the coop without removing the roof and possibly displacing something.   
  
“There” Sugar said dusting his hands off. The water and feed were set up, the coop cleaned and each nest rest to warm a little feathered butt.   
He had finished right on time it seems; Sugar could hear the car approaching before it even drove into the driveway. Hard not to to mistake it for someone else considering the sound of clucking was steadily getting louder.   
  
Slowly army crawling backwards, Sugar exited the coop but stayed sitting by it to welcome their new little family members. He wasn’t waiting long before Stretch and Slim appeared holding a large crate in between them. Inside was 4 happily cooing chickens.  
  
“Hey there sweets! Meet Henrietta, Cawdia, Poultrycia, and this big one here” Slim paused to point to a large darkly colored hen that tried to bite through the mesh. Sugar noticed his mate had a bandage on his pointing finger. “Is Mother Clucker”  
  
“…You’re not allowed to name the animals anymore”


	43. cherryberry: angst with happy ending

“Come on, let me see those pretty eyes.” Blue wheedled. He had Red trapped between his body and the back of the couch.   
Not a moment ago they were making out heavily until Red opened his eyes and noticed Blue’s intense look. Blue had been watching him while they kissed!  
  


“You’re so cute Red! Look at you, all blushy and shy. I could just eat you up.”  
  
Red groaned into the palms of his hands, wishing desperately for the world to swallow him whole.  Why did Blue always do this? Didn’t he see just how ugly Red was?   
I mean, he was covered in scars and badly healed breaks body-wise and dear stars his face? More teeth than a shark and a crack running up and down like some kind of fucking road map!  
  
“Nuh uh! I can hear those thoughts Red.” Blue tsked. He rubbed his cheek vigorously between Red’s hands until he could part them enough to force his way back in. He would have used his hands but Red was slippery and would slither out of his grip in a second. “Red, I detest lying and you know this.”  
  
Slowly, gently Blue pressed a loving kiss to every spot he could reach. Between red’s scrunched eyes, on the tip of his cute nose, once on each flushed cheek; pushing away those still shaking hands, before connecting their teeth. Magic sparking.   
  
“You’re more beautiful than even the stars in the sky. I love you”  
  
Red sobbed, pulling Blue into a deeper kiss.


	44. edgelord supreme: explicit, continuation of other chapter

Black leaned back pulling on the wrist he had trapped in his grip. From his new vantage point he could see the absolute wreck Edge was, thanks to Black.   
  
Edge was being fucked brutally by the small Sans and he loved it. His heat had long since overtaken his mind leaving nothing but a slutty mess of nerves and wet.  
Black was pulling him into every gut splitting thrust like a rag doll with cut strings. Edge’s legs were trapped up and over his own arms; kicking weakly from over stimulation coupled with heavy fatigue. He couldn’t bring them down even if he could feel them anyway.   
Black’s hold was unrelenting. His limbs caging Edge’s viewpoint so that all Edge could see was his own wildly bouncing breast, still moist around the nipple from Black’s suckling and darker patches were teeth had pricked, was Black’s laser focus stare and wide feral grin. That is, he did see, before the pleasure overtook him. Edge’s eye-lights had long since hazed. Tears obscuring his vision.

  
“So good Edge. Huah fuck! Taking me soo well, hah. Your greedy pussy is hng gobbling m-my cock up. You want my  **seed**  don’t you? You want me to fill your belly up with my cum Mweheh. Tha’st what you want? To be  **bred**  by me?” Black said, speeding up his thrust.   
He wasn’t sure if Edge even understood what he was saying. In fact, all he received was a garbled moan that sounded vaguely like please once upon a time. “Then take it bitch! Gonna be my momma Edgy. All mine! Yes, yes haaaah FUCK” Black gritted his teeth groaning deeply. Hips stuttering a few times before pressing as far inward as he could. Cock jerking vicious once, twice before spilling its potent magic.  

Edge could barely make any sound besides a heavily choked, garbled moan around his limp tongue. Body tensing, twitching before going wonderfully limp in blissful unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like them please consider leaving a Kudos or Comment to help encourage me!


End file.
